<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pantomime by wflower80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516212">Pantomime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wflower80/pseuds/wflower80'>wflower80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wflower80/pseuds/wflower80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pantomime definition, the art or technique of conveying emotions, actions, feelings, etc., by gestures without speech.</p><p>Or </p><p>The story of how game night at Mary-Margaret and David’s house finally allows Regina to interact with the man she’s noticed but never had the nerve to talk to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pantomime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second attempt at an outlaw queen fic. A non-magical AU in which Regina has a bit of a crush on a handsome park ranger. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)</p><p>Pantomime definition from www.dictionary.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Regina had first heard Mary-Margaret’s plan to try a game night for their monthly get together with friends she had rolled her eyes and let it go. She preferred an evening of drinks, good food and interesting conversation and didn’t think they needed to complicate things with childish activities. </p><p>But her step-sister’s enthusiasm had only grown when Mary-Margaret had found out her best friend Ruby was bringing her new girlfriend Dorothy to the party. Usually they got together with the same few people once a month, it was casual and nothing too extravagant. Mary-Margaret, David, Ruby and Mal. David’s fellow deputy Emma Swan, who Regina only found moderately tolerable, along with whatever guy was currently chasing after her, were often in attendance. </p><p>“Oh my god, Regina. This will be just perfect!” The pixie-haired brunette gushed. The girl was entirely too excitable in Regina’s opinion, but she was her step-sister so she tolerated it as best she could. They had met for coffee, as was their routine once a week. </p><p>With an elegantly arched brow, Regina sat in silence, sipping on her black coffee as the younger woman babbled on about how they could compete as couples. </p><p>“Oh it’ll be so romantic for them.” Mary-Margaret blathered on, seemingly lost in her own little world, “David and I always have wanted to do this too. Of course, we are so in sync, there is no way we will lose!”</p><p>The ear splitting grin on her face, faltered just a bit as she re-focused on the woman across from her. “What?” she finally whined, clearly confused by Regina’s lack of shared enthusiasm. </p><p>“Not all of us are couples.” With pursed, perfectly painted red lips, Regina waited for her comment to register.</p><p>With a shake of her head and the return of her doe eyed smile, Mary-Margaret chided her older step-sister. “Well as long as we have even numbers, it won’t be a problem. A sly smile then over took the younger woman’s face. “You could always find a date.”</p><p>Regina just scowled. She really didn’t need to be called out on her abysmal dating life and definitely not by her step-sister of all people.</p><p>“What about Sidney?”</p><p>“No way,” Regina blurted out, a horrified expression on her face. She couldn’t help the defensive snarky response that then tumbled from her lips. “Even if I was interested in dating anyone, which I’m not, there is zero chance I would bring them to game night with you and David.” Regina shuddered at the thought. How hideously desperate would that be?</p><p>A hurtful look passed over Mary-Margaret’s face. “It’s just...everyone knows he likes you...I just thought…” She trailed off before stately bluntly, “Regina when was the last time you even had a date?”</p><p>Regina stared back defiantly, maintaining what she hoped was an unreadable expression, waiting to see if Mary-Margaret was done.</p><p>“Fine,” the other woman sighed looking resigned, “maybe you and Mal can be a pair or something.” </p><p>A disbelieving laugh escaped from Regina’s mouth before she could stop it. “Oh, she’s just going to love that.” Knowing her best friend had sworn off men since divorcing her ex-husband, she guessed Mal would be equally thrilled by the prospect of a couple’s game night. </p><p>&gt;&gt;————-&gt;</p><p>Despite Regina’s attempts to dissuade Mary-Margaret, her step-sister went ahead with planning the godforsaken game night. And this event seemed to be taking on a life of its own. Since last week when Mary-Margaret had first dreamed up this game night she had planned a lot. Regina sat listening to her step-sister excitedly gush about the number of people who were coming.</p><p>Rather than the usual 6 or 7 people, the guest list now included several couples either she or David worked with. Emma would be bringing her current boyfriend of the week, a guy named Killian, who Regina was pretty sure wore more eyeliner than she did.  </p><p>In an attempt to either appease or infuriate her, Mary-Margaret had informed Regina she had also invited a few other singles she or her husband knew from work.</p><p>When she had listed off the names of the invitees Regina’s heart had fluttered a little when she heard Robin Locksley was on the invite list. </p><p>Mary-Margaret rattled off a couple other names, thankfully oblivious to the butterflies zooming around Regina’s stomach at that very moment.</p><p>Regina knew Robin Locksley’s work as the lead park ranger overlapped with David’s on the rare occasions there was a need for law enforcement in the forest he was charged with patrolling. She also knew him from her own work as the town mayor. She had seen his name on city budget requests and on occasion saw him at town hall meetings. </p><p>He was kinda cute. </p><p>Okay, actually he was gorgeous and every time she saw him, she had to consciously avoid staring. </p><p>But Regina had never talked to him much. For a bold and brazen mayor, she had always suddenly become very shy whenever he was around. The only times she had ever interacted with him had been polite and professional. </p><p>It surprised her a bit to know he was single. Regina kept her expression neutral, refusing to let Mary-Margaret know the tingle of excitement that started her heart fluttering at the idea of him being at this party. She barely registered any of the other names of attendees, her mind stuck on the fact that the blonde haired, blue eyed man who had caught her attention on more than one occasion would be there.</p><p>“Regina?” The sounds of her name snapped her from her thoughts. “Are you even listening?”</p><p>Scoffing Regina took a long sip of her coffee before answering with a sarcasm laced tone. “Of course I’m listening. How can I get a word in with how you’re blathering on?”</p><p>Exasperated by her sarcasm, but seeming to accept her answer, it only took a moment for Mary-Margaret to resume her cheerful babbling about her party plans. Regina let out a tiny sigh of relief and went back to half listening, distracted by the thought that maybe at a social event she would be brave enough to actually talk to the handsome park ranger. </p><p>&gt;&gt;————-&gt;</p><p>During the days leading up to the party her thoughts kept wandering to the chance of seeing Robin there. She wondered if he even knew who she was. </p><p>Rolling her eyes at her own stupid thoughts she scoffed to herself, “Of course he knows who you are, you’re the Mayor!” She was acting like a pathetic school girl with a crush. He knows her, he just doesn’t know her. He probably thought she was a stuffy politician with the power to grant or withhold the money and resources needed to run his department. </p><p>Regina was embarrassed to say that by the time Friday night rolled around she had even imagined scenarios with him as her partner in whatever game Mary-Margaret chose. She had caught herself daydreaming about sitting next to Robin, chatting easily with him, and even defeating all the other couple competitors together. </p><p>Realistically she knew she would probably be paired with Mal and Robin would continue to barely know she existed beyond her political presence in the town. But that didn’t stop her traitorous imagination...</p><p>&gt;&gt;————-&gt;</p><p>She had jumped in the shower after getting home from the office, hoping to wash away the stress of her week and primp a little before heading over to David and Mary-Margaret’s place.</p><p>As she carefully styled her dark locks into soft waves, she told herself, she wasn’t putting in the effort for anyone other than herself. The mess of clothes all over her bedroom after several outfit changes may suggest otherwise but she was just going to ignore that. </p><p>With one last glance in the mirror, Regina surveyed her appearance. She had tried to go somewhat casual. (It was a game night after all.) She had finally decided on tight black leggings that highlighted her curves with a shimmery dark grey v-neck top that showed off a hint of cleavage. Her best push-up bra was hidden underneath, and between that and the long silver necklace draped from her neck, she was confident her chest would be attracting attention tonight. Slipping into a set of red heels that matched her lipstick perfectly she grabbed her handbag and tried to ignore the voice in her head that wondered if Robin would like how she looked. </p><p>&gt;&gt;————-&gt;</p><p>“What do you mean you’re not coming?!?” Regina hissed into her phone. Ducking around the corner and out of the kitchen, she moved out of earshot from her step-sister so she could yell louder at her traitorous best friend. “Mal, you can’t abandon me now! I’m already here.”</p><p>“You didn’t honestly think I was going to show for game night? Did you?” Mal’s cool voice echoed in her ear. “I’ve got a perfectly good bottle of red wine with way too much Chinese food arriving any minute now. Get over here and indulge with me.” </p><p>Regina inhaled deeply, her brow pinched. “Mal!”</p><p>“Regina, just tell your dear sister something’s come up and get your ass over here.” </p><p>Regina turned back towards the kitchen. She could see Mary-Margaret arranging crackers around a cheese tray, a bright smile practically making her head glow. “I can’t…” </p><p>She was cut off immediately by her friend’s voice, “Oh course you can, Regina. I know you love your sister but come on! Game night is lame. It’s bad enough we have to watch David and Mary-Margaret make eyes at each other every month. There is no way she can expect us to play charades of all things with a bunch of couples.”</p><p>“It’s not all couples,” Regina weakly defended, her eyes now darting towards the living room. She could hear the jovial sounds of people greeting one another, as the front door opened. </p><p>Sure it isn’t.” Mal stated matter of factly.</p><p>Regina was silent. She really wasn’t happy about being ditched by Mal, but could understand where her friend was coming from. It was tempting to just do as Mal suggested, make an excuse and flee.  </p><p>At that moment, a blonde haired man Regina recognized suddenly appeared around the corner. Robin walked straight towards her and Regina froze, barely registering whatever Mal was saying through the phone.</p><p>“I was just looking for Mary-Margaret...” His blue eyes held hers and Regina all but forgot how to breathe. He held up a bottle of wine and six-pack of beer, “I just wanted to give her...oh sorry! I see you’re on the phone.”</p><p>Regina just gaped at him, the sight of his dimples causing her to lose focus for a moment. “What?” she finally asked.</p><p>“The phone.” He repeated in an exaggerated whisper, a questioning smile on his face. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p>“Oh!” Realizing she was still holding the phone up to her ear, she was vaguely aware of Mal repeating her name in an attempt to recapture her attention. “Yeah…” Licking her suddenly dry lips, Regina jumped aside quickly, her arm gesturing towards the kitchen behind her. “She’s...uh...in there.” </p><p>Nodding his head in thanks, his warm blue eyes remained trained on her before finally breaking away as he moved in the direction she pointed, his body brushing past her. Regina struggled to swallow, her heart racing as the scent of pine rushed through her nose. He smelled good.</p><p>She mentally kicked herself at how flustered she had become. Why was it she could barely string together a coherent sentence any time she saw him? He must think she was a complete idiot! Her attention was drawn back to the device she still held to her ear. “Regina!” Mal was still waiting to hear if she was coming over or not.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mal, I don’t think I’m going to be able to get out of here. I gotta go.” With that she pulled the phone away from her ear, hitting the red button on her screen to end the call. She didn’t want to risk an interrogation from her friend which would undoubtedly lead to her confessing the real reason she was hesitant to leave. </p><p>Looking towards the kitchen she acknowledged that even if his mere presence turned her into an absolute mess, she was too hopelessly infatuated with Robin to leave now.</p><p>&gt;---------&gt; </p><p>Mary-Margaret was practically giddy as she handed out home-made appetizers to her guests. Offering them to each cluster of people, she politely reminded them to take a napkin before moving on to the next few. She finally arrived at Regina who stood with David, not really paying attention as her brother-in-law conversed with Ruby and Dorothy. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Regina glanced over at Robin. He was laughing along with two other men she suspected were Will and John, based on Mary-Margaret's guest list. She knew David had recruited a couple other park rangers but Regina had never met them before tonight so aside from Robin she wasn’t really sure who was who.</p><p>Taking another generous sip of wine, Regina could hear Ruby explaining something about how she and Dorothy had met at a farmer’s market a couple months prior. </p><p>When Mary-Margaret arrived next to her, Regina snatched a cheese puff off the tray. She was beginning to feel a little warm from the wine. She quickly chewed and swallowed the biscuit acknowledging she really needed some food in her stomach since her first glass of wine was now empty. </p><p>Setting the silver tray down, her step-sister stood next to Regina gazing at the guests socializing throughout her living room. “We’re still waiting on a few people.” Her eyes surveyed the room taking a silent headcount.</p><p>Regina had a sneaking suspicion Mal hadn’t told her she was ditching the party. Annoyed, Regina let out a sigh. ‘Thanks Mal,’ she thought knowing she was going to have to break the news to her step-sister.</p><p>“Mal called,” Regina kept her voice steady, still cursing her best friend. “She said something about bad Chinese and food poisoning.” Regina didn’t feel guilty as she vindictively hoped there would be some truth in her words tomorrow. “She isn’t coming tonight.”</p><p>Mary-Margaret’s head whipped around. “What?!?” she practically screeched causing Regina to wince and David to turn towards them, momentarily distracted from his polite nodding as he listened to Ruby and Dorothy. </p><p>Mary-Margaret closed her eyes, composing herself before angrily whispering, “but, we...we need an even number of guests! How are we supposed to compete with an odd number of people?”</p><p>Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. The dramatic tone with which her step-sister moaned was a bit ridiculous.</p><p>“I guess we’ll just have to have someone sit out or have a group of three.” </p><p>Mary-Margaret just shook her head, “Well that’s just not fair, we can’t have a team of three.” </p><p>“I think I’ve got a solution for you.” Mary-Margaret and Regina both turned, surprised by the third voice that had entered their conversation. Emma was standing next to them. Leaning between them she grabbed a cheese puff, shoving it into her mouth. Pocketing the food in her cheek, the blonde spoke as she chewed, “Killian isn’t coming either.” Popping her fingers into her mouth, she licked the buttery crumbs off her fingers, causing Regina to cringe at the lack of decorum. </p><p>“Regina and I can be partners.” Emma continued devouring a second and third cheese puff in quick order, clearing the rest of the tray of delicately organized appetizers Mary-Margaret had set down. “My boyfriend apparently has more interest in getting drunk with his mates down at the Rabbit Hole, so I need a partner now.” Turning towards Regina, Emma’s hazel eyes locked on hers, swallowing the food she had crammed in her mouth. “I’m pretty sure my super power will be an asset in charades. Ready to kick some butt Madame Mayor?” </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, having heard this ridiculous claim numerous times that Emma believed she had a superpower that allowed her to detect lies. Opening her mouth ready to contradict the blonde and tell her there was no lying in charades to even detect, she was instead interrupted by an accented voice behind her. </p><p>“Are we picking partners already?”</p><p>Willing her heart to slow from the rapid pace it had just tripped into, Regina turned towards Robin who was now hovering just behind her. “Smart to call dibs on the Mayor, I’m sure she’ll make an excellent partner.” His gaze bounced from Emma to her as he spoke.</p><p>Regina found Robin’s sparkling blue eyes fixed on her for the second time that night and once again, she lost all power of speech.</p><p>“Sadly I see I’ve missed my chance.” He spoke wistfully but with a hint of humor in his words. Tilting his head he held out his hand to her, “Robin Locksley. At your service.”</p><p>‘Oh god,’ she thought. He’s talking to me. And was he implying he wanted to partner with her? Butterflies took flight in her belly at the idea. He must be joking. Or she was daydreaming again. Realizing his hand was still hanging in mid air, she reached up slipping her hand in his, praying he wouldn’t notice how sweaty her palms suddenly were. </p><p>“I...know who you are…” A nervous smile broke across her face as her cheeks heated. His calloused hand held on to hers. Shaking her head slightly, not believing he was serious about wanting to partner with her, she opened her mouth, desperately hoping to have something more witty to say. </p><p>‘Introduce yourself, you idiot!’ her mind screamed.</p><p>But before she could do so, another woman spoke. “If you’re without a partner Robin, I’d be happy to team up with you.” </p><p>Seemingly startled, Robin’s hand finally released Regina’s. His blue eyes and dimples slowly turned towards the dark haired woman standing beside him.</p><p>“I’m Marian,” she spoke again, a sweet smile directed his way. Turning more fully towards the woman now standing at his side he saw her hand outstretched toward him. Regina watched as Robin shook it, politely introducing himself in return. She felt her heart sink and smile falter.</p><p>“Besides David, the only other person I know here is Emma,” Marian explained with a laugh, “and if she’s taken, I'm afraid I’m on my own.” </p><p>“Ah, well we can’t have that,” his voice was gentle, as he agreed with her.</p><p>Regina watched dimples re-appear in his cheeks and a twinge of jealousy flared. Who was this woman and how had she gotten an invite to Mary-Margaret’s party?</p><p>As if sensing her question, Emma spoke up, telling Mary-Margaret she hoped she didn’t mind that she had invited Marian, who was their secretary at the police station.</p><p>“So you’re the one who answers the telephone, when I’m frantically looking for a deputy to deal with anyone breaking the law out in my forest.”</p><p>With a laugh, Marian responded, “Yes that’s me.” </p><p>As Marian continued brazenly flirting with Robin, a sour pit settled in Regina's stomach. Fighting a scowl, she realized that not only was she stuck with Emma as a partner now, but the one man she had been secretly hoping to pair with was now going to spend the evening paired with this brunette who had inserted herself into the first opportunity Regina had to actually talk to Robin. </p><p>Regina wanted to scream in frustration, but years of living in the public spotlight had her smiling politely instead, burying her emotions deep inside. </p><p>“Well,” Robin turned back towards Regina, his lips still upturned with a smile. “I hope you’re ready for some competition, Madam Mayor.”</p><p>“Regina,” she blurted out. With a little more confidence befitting a mayor, she cleared her throat. “I prefer Regina.”</p><p>“Regina,” he repeated, his smile widening just a bit, blue orbs locked on her again. </p><p>And that was all it took to set her heart racing once more. </p><p>&gt;----------&gt;</p><p>To her credit, Emma was better at charades than Regina had initially assumed. Despite the fact that Regina found her barely tolerable and was still fairly miffed after learning it was Emma who had invited Marian to the party, they seemed to be on the same wavelength correctly guessing the words the other acted out.</p><p>Their luck in the game had brought out the competitive streak in Regina and she had enjoyed the fact that Robin and Marian weren't nearly as successful in collecting points each time they took a turn.</p><p>Regina sat back a smug grin on her face having correctly just guessed the word ‘mirror.’ She and Emma were in the lead, followed closely by Ruby and Dorothy and then Anna and Will. Marian and Robin were tied with John and Tink, with a good size lead on Mary-Margaret and David who were solidly in last place.</p><p>Everyone watched as Mary-Margaret selected from the glass bowl of neatly folded squares of paper. Scrunching her brow as she contemplated the word she had drawn, she turned to her husband and began waving her arms. </p><p>It wasn’t entirely clear what she was trying to convey and David seemed to be at a loss, making several incorrect guesses. With each wrong answer, Mary-Margaret became more frustrated and her gestures became more exaggerated but no more clear.</p><p>When the buzzer finally sounded indicating their time was up she angrily shouted at her husband, “Windmill! The word was windmill!”</p><p>Regina bit her lip trying not to laugh at her step-sister who was clearly annoyed at their abysmal charades performance. </p><p>Next it was Marian’s turn and she rose from her spot on the couch next to Robin, dropping her hand in the bowl of prompts she plucked one out. Reading the paper, she carefully refolded it and turned towards Robin. Regina took a moment to watch Robin unobserved as everyone focused on Marian swinging her arms from side to side. </p><p>God, he was attractive.</p><p>Though there was a frown wrinkling Robin’s forehead as he tried to work out her clues, Regina didn’t find it any less pleasant to stare at him. His accented voice continued to call out, “Dancing...boxing…fighting…?” Marian was shaking her head forcefully, still swinging her arms. “Riding a bike? Riding a horse?””</p><p>It was clearly not even close and once again, Regina felt a small bit of satisfaction when the timer went off before he could guess the word. </p><p>“Kayaking!” She groaned, plopping back down next to Robin. </p><p>With a chuckle, Robin shook his head. “You’ve clearly never been kayaking before.”</p><p>Marian giggled admitting he was right. Laughter echoed in the room briefly before everyone’s attention moved on to Ruby who was standing ready for her turn. </p><p>Regina was only vaguely aware of Ruby’s gesturing and had yet to look away from Robin so it startled her when he turned and she found his blue eyes staring back at her. Looking away quickly, Regina tried to focus on the brunette now miming something, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. He had caught her staring and she felt like an idiot.</p><p>Careful not to look back in his direction, Regina endured another round of couples acting out their selections from the bowl of prompts. For the most part, everyone seemed to be having fun. Couples cheered if they were successful or laughed with the group if they proved to be entertainingly unsuccessful. </p><p>The biggest exception was Mary-Margaret whose arms were crossed as she sat pouting on the couch. Regina was reminded that though she and her step-sister got on well now, it had been a bit rocky between them early on, mainly because Regina had no patience for her when she had been a bratty spoiled teenager. Apparently losing brought out the bratty tendencies in her stepsister. </p><p>The room fell into an awkward silence as David sheepishly sat down next to his wife, having failed to accurately portray the phrase ‘petting zoo.’ No one made a move, instead all silently waiting for Ruby to tally the points from the previous round. Sitting back she revealed the makeshift scoreboard with just one round left until the end of the game. </p><p>“Okay,” Emma boldly broke the silence. “Last round deserves a refill on drinks. How about we take a little break?” Standing from the sofa she grabbed her empty beer bottle and strode towards the kitchen, “Anyone need a beer?” </p><p>Eagerly the room erupted into affirmative nods and murmurs of agreement, a couple people calling out to Emma asking for her to grab them a beer. Several of the guests stood, checking with their partners for drink preferences and the crowd dispersed a bit, the transient tension evaporating quickly. </p><p>Feeling suffocated by the sudden buzz of activity, Regina hopped up, deciding a trip to the bathroom would be a welcome respite. Following the direction Emma had headed, Regina made her way down the hall where she knew the guest bathroom was located. </p><p>Turning the corner, she found the door was closed. Scowling Regina came to a halt, glaring at the apparently occupied lavatory, realizing where Emma had disappeared to so quickly. Still irritated with the blonde for inviting Marian to the party, she now cursed the woman for also beating her to the bathroom. </p><p>Party guests brushed past her as people collected their drinks and more snacks. After another few minutes without any sounds to suggest the bathroom would be free anytime soon, Regina decided Mary-Margaret wouldn’t mind too terribly if she used the bathroom in her room. </p><p>Slipping past the kitchen, she headed towards the back of the house where the bedrooms were located. Breathing a sigh of relief, she entered the bathroom. She stopped in front of the sink, not bothering to turn on the light since Mary-Margaret had left several flameless candles flickering in the room. The orange glow gave the room a dark ambiance which Regina very much appreciated at the moment. </p><p>Staring at her own reflection in the mirror, Regina let out a sigh. She didn’t really need to use the bathroom, but just needed a minute away from the party. Feeling annoyed with herself she glared at her own image, silently cursing the decision to attend this little get together. </p><p>She didn’t mind that aside from Mary-Margaret and the usual crowd, everyone else at the party had barely spoken to her. Most people were intimidated by her role as the town mayor and it seemed that sentiment translated to a casual game night as well. </p><p>No, the thing that was really bugging her was the disappointment that the man she had  basically been pining over for ages had spent the entire evening talking with Marian, the overly flirty secretary, while Regina watched like some shrinking wallflower. </p><p>It was completely not her style. Usually she was confident, never shy about stating her opinion. As mayor she had no trouble getting exactly what she wanted and yet tonight she couldn’t even muster enough courage to maintain eye contact with a guy she’d been attracted to for way longer than she cared to admit. </p><p>In all honesty, she wasn’t entirely surprised by how the night had gone. She knew game night wouldn’t be all that enjoyable and though the competitive side of her was pleased to be leading in the game, she wished for the hundredth time it hadn’t been Emma partnering with her tonight. </p><p>The sudden slam of the door caused her to spin around quickly, an undignified squeal escaping her mouth when she saw a dark figure standing by the door.</p><p>Blinding lights unexpectedly filled the room as the figure reached for the light switch. After a second, her eyes adjusted and Regina found herself face to face with the very man that had been invading her thoughts.</p><p>“Robin?” she questioned, sure her mind was playing some sort of trick on her. She was shocked to see him suddenly materialize in the small room with her. He looked equally surprised to see her but didn’t speak. Of all the scenarios her mind had dreamed up where she could be alone with this man, finding herself with him in Mary-Margaret’s bathroom was definitely not one of them. </p><p>A finger rose to his lips, indicating she should be quiet. Frowning Regina just gazed back at him, still not sure if she was imagining his sudden appearance.</p><p>A gentle knock on the door, drew her attention. He was still standing in front of her and the reality that he was really in this small enclosure with her was starting to sink in. The knock sounded again. How in the world were there this many people searching for a bathroom?!? </p><p>“Robin are you in there?” Regina recognized the voice as Marian’s. Looking up at Robin, Regina saw him silently shaking his head. </p><p>Understanding he didn’t want to be found by the woman on the other side of the door, Regina cleared her throat before answering in a tone more confident than she felt. “Sorry, someone else is in here.”</p><p>“Oh,” the voice sounded surprised before an apology followed. </p><p>Regina just stared back at Robin, eyes locked together as he silently mouthed a thank you.  </p><p>They stood frozen, listening as footprints softly echoed and then faded indicating Marian had moved away from the door. Neither spoke for several more minutes, just standing still, their eyes locked. Regina’s fingers moved to her front, fiddling with her long necklace.</p><p>“So…” she started, breaking the silence, “You’re hiding from your date?” A nervous laugh accompanied the question. </p><p>A low chuckle escaped Robin’s lips in response. “She’s not my date.” His blue eyes twinkled, “she’s my charades partner.” He tucked a hand in his pocket, dimples deepening his cheeks. “My very clingy charades partner.”</p><p>“Oh so my being in here didn’t ruin your plan for a secret rendezvous in the bathroom?” Regina hoped the question had more snark than insecurity.</p><p>“On the contrary,” he answered with a tilt of his head. “You’ve rescued me. Managed to do what I couldn’t and finally chased her off.” </p><p>Ignoring his cheeky grin, Regina replied, sarcasm lacing her words, “It's a special talent of mine, chasing people off.” </p><p>Robin took a step forward clearly undeterred by her tone, his gaze locked intently on hers. She didn’t dare look away and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Swallowing she watched as he continued his approach, heart fluttering madly.</p><p>“May I ask why you were hiding in the bathroom?” </p><p>“I wasn’t hiding.” Her voice was indignant. </p><p>“The lights weren’t on.”</p><p>“There were candles…” she gestured towards the row of LED candles, still flickering dimly in the now brightly lit room. </p><p>“So you're hiding in a candle lit bathroom...sounds very…”</p><p>“Evil?” Regina cut him off. A frown swept over his features causing her to continue, “I know what people say about me.”</p><p>A look of understanding replaced the frown and he stared into her eyes a minute longer before speaking. “Yes, I’ve heard many stories about the great and terrible mayor of our town.” Robin continued, his eye dropping over her figure before meeting her gaze again. “From this angle, the evil moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil.” </p><p>Swallowing, Regina watched as he took another step towards her. “Yes, well the reputation has served me well.” Heat coursed through her body as Robin stared at her, a small smirk tugging at his lips. </p><p>When he started moving towards her again, she inhaled sharply. He was now close enough that she could smell his forest scent and it took everything she had not to let her knees buckle. His face loomed even closer and her heart rate increased. Was he going to kiss her? Parting her lips, she stared up at his blue eyes, completely entranced and wishing he would.  </p><p>Suddenly his face leaned to the side and his arm reached around her. The room plunged into near darkness as he flipped the light switch off again.</p><p>Leaning back, so he could look into her eyes in the now dimly lit room, he spoke softly. “The candles are nice, but you still haven’t answered me. Why are you hiding in here?”</p><p>“I wasn’t hiding. I don’t hide.” Her words held more bite than she’d intended and she licked her lips nervously, dropping her eyes to his mouth for just a moment before they skipped back up to meet the dark pools of his stare. “I just needed a minute to myself.”</p><p>“Okay, you don’t hide.” His tone was amused, “You just loiter in dark bathrooms.” </p><p>Feeling more at ease as he teased her, Regina couldn’t help but let a small smile tug at her lips in response to his own. There was something about the orange glow of fake candles that made this impossibly attractive man, look even better.</p><p>Seeming to accept she wasn’t going to explain herself, he gestured towards a cluster or bottles lined up on the vanity, “you don’t suppose any of those are alcoholic? Do you?”</p><p>Glancing at the variety of lotion bottles Mary-Margaret had neatly lined up under the mirror with confusion, Regina looked at him incredulously. “Maybe the mouthwash...are you looking to have a drink... in the bathroom?”</p><p>Laughing he shrugged. “Yes. I mean no! Not in the bathroom per se...but I guess I was hoping for a bit of liquid courage.” Running a hand over the scruff on his chin, he cleared his throat. </p><p>“Well maybe try David’s cologne,” Regina deadpanned. </p><p>Robin chuckled again. “What I meant was I was trying to pluck up the courage to ask if maybe you’d like to have a drink…” he bit his lip before continuing, “with me...sometime?”</p><p>Silence followed and Regina was sure he would be able to hear the thumping of her heart. “A drink?” Her mouth was dry and there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.</p><p>“Yes. Wine. Beer. Whiskey. Listerine…” A nervous smile pulled at his lips as he gestured towards the bottle of minty green liquid on the counter. “Whatever the lady likes.” Robin seemed timid suddenly and Regina was sure now she was imagining things.</p><p>“A drink,” she repeated, “...with me?” She needed to clarify, and fought the urge to look around the room and confirm there was no one else there he could be talking to. If this was just a trick her mind was playing on her and he hadn’t really just said that he wanted to have a drink with her, she was pretty sure she would die on the spot. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t even know you well enough to know for sure you’re single. You’re here without anyone. And I’ve never seen you at any events around town with a significant other. David said tonight would be a mix of singles and couples...I just assumed...no, not assumed, more like I hoped that you fell in the former category.” Robin was rambling now and Regina felt her heart flutter as she processed his words.</p><p>Staring up at him stupidly she tried to absorb everything. He continued talking, but she was no longer registering his words over her own thoughts. He had noticed her! Not just today, but before. He had noticed her! </p><p>And he even wanted to have a drink with her! Her heart was fluttering so fast at this point, it was nearly tripping over itself.</p><p>His eyes were absolutely mesmerizing and she couldn’t look away if she tried. Blinking up at him, she realized he was now looking a bit distressed as he waited for her to react. </p><p>Stunned by the realization that the man she had literally been obsessing over was actually interested in her, she froze. She wanted to respond, to scream yes she would have a drink with him. But she was frozen! Why did this always happen to her? Why was her brain absolutely useless whenever he was anywhere near her? </p><p>Still unable to speak, she did the only thing she could. Grabbing his shirt in clenched fists, she tugged him towards her, angling her face to crash her lips against his. </p><p>Shocked by her assault, he didn’t move, standing stiffly as she kissed him. His lips were smooth and his stubble was softer against her skin than she’d expected. Sighing against his mouth, Regina noticed he wasn’t kissing her back. </p><p>Pulling away, her lips separated from his and she gazed up at him. Worry marred her features as she watched him, concern growing that she had somehow misinterpreted what he had said. He’d asked her to have a drink with him, right?. Maybe he had just been asking as a friend? Her heart plummeted at the thought. </p><p>Staring up at him, it felt like time stood still as she waited, fearful of his reaction. God had she just screwed everything up?</p><p>Before Regina’s self doubt had a chance to blossom though, his face dove towards hers and his lips pressed forcefully against her mouth. She stumbled back as his body collided with her own, pushing her against the counter. </p><p>Taken off guard, Regina gasped, hands reflexively coming up to rest on his chest. His fingers skated over her cheek and she felt his other hand snake around her waist to pull her body tightly against his torso. </p><p>The room was suddenly spinning and the only anchor she had was the man against her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, causing her to moan softly and she felt his hips press against her, pinning her between the cabinet and himself. Every place his body was flush against her felt like it was on fire. </p><p>His hand slid from her waist and over the swell of her ass to pull her hips even tighter against his. Regina briefly entertained the thought of pinching herself to confirm this wasn’t a dream, but instead put her fingers to better use running over the muscles of his back to hold him firmly against her. </p><p>They stood together, practically devouring one another until the burning need for air finally forced their lips to part. Panting heavily, Regina could feel Robin’s chest moving in a matched rhythm as he hungrily sucked in oxygen. </p><p>His face was still close and she felt his forehead press against her own. “Please tell me that was a yes.” </p><p>Unable to stop the smile that spread across her face, Regina whispered back. “That is most definitely a yes.”   </p><p>His shoulders instantly relaxed, and he pulled back slightly so his eyes could meet hers. “Oh thank god.” </p><p>Feeling brave she elaborated, “I would love to have a drink with you.” She didn’t even try to hide the excitement coursing through her. Her entire body was buzzing and she felt giddy. Regina knew that in any other circumstance, she would be mortified by the absolutely stupid grin stretched across her face, but Robin’s dimpled smile was equally bright. </p><p>Staring into her eyes, he bit his bottom lip before whispering, “You know you have this elusive smile that I’ve only glimpsed a few times, but I think I may just be addicted now.” </p><p>Giggling nervously (oh god, when did she become a giggly female), Regina was grateful the dim lighting could hide the blush she knew was creeping over her face.</p><p>“It’s absolutely satisfying,” he continued, bringing a hand up to brush hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. “I’m sorry, if you find that cheesy, but I must confess I’ve been fascinated by you for a while.”</p><p>Shyly looking down, Regina bit her lip. The tickle of his fingers still on her cheek, made her look back up into his eyes. “I suppose if we are making confessions...I’d have to admit to the same.” </p><p>Robin’s dimples sunk deeper in his face as his smile broadened again. “I never would have predicted that I’d end up locking myself in the bathroom with you just to ask you out…”</p><p>A sudden knock on the door, startled them causing them to jump apart like teenagers caught in an embrace.</p><p>“Regina?” Mary-Margaret’s voice came through the door. “Are you in there?”</p><p>Eyes wide as she looked towards the door and then back at Robin. Her voice squeaked as she responded. “Um, yes.” She knew her words sounded forced but prayed her nosy step-sister would let it go.</p><p>Thankfully she was met with a cheerful response, “We’re starting the last round. Everything okay in there?” </p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Swallowing, she continued doing her best to keep her voice calm, her gaze still trained on the man standing in front of her. “Be out in a second.” </p><p>Robin was clearly holding back a laugh, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth to stifle his amusement as his shoulders shook. Raising a single finger to her lips she gestured for him to stay quiet. His eyes twinkled at her with mirth but despite his nod, she worried he wouldn’t be able to keep it in. </p><p>Playfully smacking his arm, Regina whispered. “I’d really prefer Mary-Margaret not think we’re making out in her bathroom.” She crossed-her arms across her chest in an attempt to stand her ground. </p><p>“But we were making out in her bathroom.” He leaned his face towards her, waggling his eyebrows and once again she ducked her face down this time in shame. </p><p>Sliding a hand over her face, she moaned. “Oh god, we were.” </p><p>She felt him grasp her other hand. Robin laced his fingers through hers and the butterflies residing in her stomach took off in flight again. </p><p>“Come on milady,” tugging at their linked hands he moved them towards the door. “One more round and maybe we can grab that drink you owe me.” </p><p>Letting him lead her, she was grateful that they exited into David and Mary-Margaret’s empty bedroom. Laughing together, they walked back towards the living room. Regina marveled at how at ease she suddenly felt around him. Robin stole a quick peck on her lips that made her giggle before they both composed themselves, letting their hands separate as they walked back into the crowded room, both slipping back into their seats.</p><p>If anyone noticed their absence or the fact that they returned together, Regina couldn’t be sure. She kept glancing at Robin through the last round of charades, enjoying the smiles he kept sending her way. It wasn’t until Mary-Margaret whispered in her ear, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you looked smitten,” that Regina realized just how obvious it was to everyone that something had happened between her and Robin.</p><p>Deciding she didn't really care, Regina simply enjoyed the flirtatious looks she was exchanging with the handsome park ranger. There was a lightness in her heart she hadn’t felt before and her lips tingled with the memory of Robin’s kiss. Though she never planned to admit it out loud, she supposed Mary-Margaret was right, hosting a charades party had been a really good idea. </p><p>When the game finally ended, with Emma and Regina declared the winners, Robin immediately returned to her side. Leaning in and allowing the smell of pine to wash over her, he asked, “so how about that drink?” </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>